heroalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
XLR8
XLR8 (pronounced "Accelerate") is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. Powers and Abilities XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph within two seconds. In The Unnaturals, it was revealed that XLR8 can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely stop to him. XLR8 can deliver speed-enhanced attacks with rapid succession, such as excessively kicking or stabbing enemies. XLR8 is capable of creating tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum powerful enough to lift a To'kustar, either by running in a circular pattern or spinning at supersonic speeds. XLR8 has quick reflexes, allowing him to dodge attacks with little effort. XLR8's scissor-like claws can cut through many materials with relative ease. In The Krakken, XLR8 has enhanced strength, enough to carry a multitude of fishermen and Gwen across a lake to shore without slowing down. According to the pop-up edition of Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1, XLR8 can recover from injuries faster than other species. XLR8 has very high dexterity, being able to type on keyboards or keypads at high speeds. Using this skill, he can input any code to deactivate devices. This was first shown in Store 23. XLR8 also seem to think at superhuman speed as well, as he was able to think of a million combinations in a few seconds. In Back With a Vengeance, when Kevin 11 was pushed and fell off a ledge, he used his Kineceleran tail to grab on to Diamondhead's leg and drag him down with him. This shows that XLR8 has a prehensile tail. Weaknesses XLR8's speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives, which can make it hard to control or slow him down. It was revealed in Rules of Engagement that XLR8's tail could be held down to keep him in place. In Omniverse, XLR8 is very hyperactive, and it can be difficult for him to stay focused, as shown in Third Time's a Charm, where he got bored of looking at magic books and started reading Sumo Slammers instead. Transformation Ben will slam down the Omnitrix, being engulfed in green light. Ben's veins will grow and bulge out of his skin, rising up his arm and engulfing his whole body. After a burst of kinetic energy, his body will change entirely. His eyes will change into XLR8's and the line pattern will form on his face. His legs will shift into XLR8's psuedo-hind legs, complete with traction balls. XLR8 will pull down his visor while the camera view runs along his tail and back to his whole body. After the transformation, Ben will call out "X-L-R-8!" Trivia * In Omniverse, there is a buzzing-like sound effect that occurs whenever XLR8 speaks. * According to Matt Wayne, XLR8 is not as strong as Fasttrack. * According to Derrick J. Wyatt, XLR8 will replace Fasttrack in Ben 10: Omniverse. * XLR8 appears to have more control over his speed than Fasttrack, who sometimes has trouble stopping, while XLR8 could always stop immediately. * XLR8 was the winner of the Cartoon Network Ben 10 alien poll. ** However this poll only had the original 10 aliens, Cannonbolt, and Wildvine. * XLR8's name was used in a Pop dance group in the Philippines. * In the online game Ben to the Rescue, XLR8's visor is miscolored green. * XLR8's name was used on a CD about different technical institutes by the Universal Technical Institute. * As seen in Under Wraps, XLR8's vision is blue, at least with his visor down.